Coincidence
by Gokusotsu
Summary: It was coincidence that out of the millions of people playing the online rpg game, they happened to meet. Would it also be coincidence if they met in the real world? Or would that now be the strings of life bringing them together? SasuHina R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... :(

First fic... :)

* * *

Looking at the blonde that was installing something on his computer, the young onyx eyed man sighed for the tenth time wondering how in the world the blonde was able to get him to agree to play some stupid online role playing game. Oh, now he remembered. The blue eyed idiot had told him if he didn't like it, the onyx eyed one would be able to hit him as much as he wanted the next day. He scoffed as he thought of how stupid the blond was as to_ offer _to be a human punching bag the whole day. Was the blonde really that stupid as to not know he, the great Uchiha Sasuke, did not like to play such games? He sighed again, this time wondering how this person was the one he referred to as his best friend. Though the blonde was completely different from him, he had- 

"It's done!" The cheeful boy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Finally," the other said with an exasperated tone," I never thought an idiot like you would be able to do something complicated so fast. Congratulations on your new found speed." He said the last line with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ehehehe.. Well, this isn't the first time I installed it. When i was installing it on mine, it took me about three hours to download." The owner of the blue eyes admitted as he stood up to get the instant noodle cup on the wooden table.

Sasuke got up from the couch that he was lying on, walked toward his computer, and sat on the chair. "Then I gladly take back that last sentence." He said while making his account. " Sometimes I wonder how someone like you got accepted to Konoha High. Naruto, I bet your father bribed the principle so you could be accepted."

"Teme! Even though I may seem stupid sometimes, I get fairly good grades in school! And, even if he did bribe her, she still wouldn't accept since she's filthy rich!!" The blonde, known as Uzumaki Naruto, exclaimed after gulping down the soup that was left. Then, he tossed the empty cup in the trash, stood up and grabbed his bag. "Oi, when you're done bastard, stay in the town you first enter. I'll log in as soon as I get home and meet up with you. Since this game scans how you look like in the real world with the head gear you have to wear, you'll recognize me easy! Ja ne!" After that, the boy left the room.

"Damn Naruto..." Sasuke silently cursed. If this game scans how you look, he'd have to avoid girls in this game like he does everyday in the real world!

A few minutes later, he was done registering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Profiles:_(including Naruto's pro.)

Name: Roku

Gender: Male

Class: Swordsman(lvl 1)

Age: 17

Player: Sasuke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kube

Gender: Male

Class: Swordsman (lvl 15)

Age: 17

Player: Naruto

(A/N: This part may get confusing since I'll refer to them as Sasuke and Naruto, but when they talk to each other, they'll use Roku and Kube (dobe and teme, too xD))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sasuke had registered, he went to eat, not caring if Naruto would yell at him like a madman when he would log on. When he finished eating, he decided to go on now, since it was night and ,hopefully, most female players would be asleep. When he logged on, Naruto was nowhere in sight, so he just wandered about aimlessly and learned the controls.The gadgets for the online game weren't much; head gear with one of those eye screen things( I have no idea what they're called..think .//Hack equipment) and a controller similar to a PS2 controller. After a while, there was a pop up on the top right corner telling him that a player that went ny the name 'Kube' had signed on, and on his screen, he saw Naruto materialize a few feet away from him. Naruto, being the silly boy he is, started shouting out Sasuke's screen-name like a headless chicken, twirling himself slowly as he did so.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _That idiot._, he thought. Going into a sneak position, he slowly crept up behind Naruto and in one swift motion, he had his arm tightly around Naruto's neck and his other hand covering his mouth.

"Would it kill you to _not_ do something stupid?" Sasuke whispered at the other.

"Well _**sorry**_. It's not my fault _you_ were being a bastard and didn't log in when I told you. I searched almost every freakin' area looking for you!" The blonde haired swordsman replied.

"Tch. You know you could've called my phone and asked if I was there."

_Pause._

"Ooohhh...I so knew that."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"..."

"Idiot."

The reply he got from the other was a 'bleehh' and a tongue sticking out.

He looked away in disgust.

Naruto decided to stop and get back to business. "Ahem. Soo, did you do the tutorial yet?"

"No, I figured out most of the things while I was waiting. Where's the best place to fight?"

A grin spreaded on the blonde's face."Follow me Roku-teme!" Naruto paused yet again and made a face. "That sounds weird."

Eyes roll. "Hurry up."

"Ok ok! gosh.."

And so, they ventured into the wilderness to fight the deadly monsters lurking about, the blonde swordsman wondering if his onyx eyed friend would even survive the rest of the day.

_TBC_...

* * *

Like I said in the beginning, my first fic! The summary was kinda stupid. xd I might redo it...and this chapter was a pretty short, sorry.. :( 

Anyways, Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames are put out with water. : )

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...If I did, there would've been a 'Hidden Village of Pandas' x)

Note: I'm a really happy panda right now...I just found out I got a smiley face in the mail from one of my favorite authors (woot) so I updated and changed the summary. : p

Happy smiley faces do amazing things to me x)

Ahem I also want to thank hinatafan10777 and KarenLovesMusic, my first reviewers! woot woot!

* * *

The two swordsmen traveled further into the wilderness, looking out for monsters that might pop up at any minute. They had been walking for a while though, and for some odd reason, nothing had attacked them, so they stopped at a nearby spring. 

"Oi Roku," Naruto started," I think the monsters won't come out 'cuz they already feel the deadly aura surrounding you and that stick up your butt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. " At least I'm not as stupid as you, the person who thinks that a slug is a snail that comes out of it's shell."

"Shut up. It wasn't only me ya' know! Dog boy thought that was true too!" It was an attempt to defend one of the many stupid moments Naruto had.

"He's almost as stupid as you. The only reason why he's not as stupid as you is because he amazingly knows that you aren't suppose to literally strip during health exams when they ask you to."

Naruto blushed as remembered the event and the stupid things he did during that exam.

The two continued to argue about petty little things; Well, technically Naruto was just trying to make Sasuke look stupid and embarrass him, but that would obviously fail since Sasuke was managed to make himself talented at almost everything. After a while of trying, Naruto eventually gave up and started to swim in the spring, supposedly practicing his speed, while Sasuke practiced his fighting skills by hitting the tree trunks nearby.

A few minutes later, they heard rustling in the bushes, and Sasuke got into his fighting stance while Naruto got out of the springs and quickly put on his armor.

"Teme! Catch!" Naruto suddenly shouted and threw something like a Frisbee.

Sasuke eyed it carefully and caught it with ease. What he caught looked like a regular disk, with the exception of a covered button in the middle instead of a hole. "What the hell is this suppose to do? Suddenly catch the enemy's eye and make it want to frolic away?"

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Har har har. It's a controlling device, teme. Since we aren't really that deep into the forest yet, this enemy is bound to be small and cute, so it'll be easier to control. The monsters in this game evolve and get stronger; Kinda like Pokemon."

"...Tch..So all I have to do is get this thing on it so that I become it's master, right?"

"Uh..Yeah...But the disc has to be on it's head for at least twenty five seconds so the bond between you two officially forms."

As if the creature in the bushes was waiting for that to be said as a sign for him to come out, it leaped over the two heads and landed on the surface of the water on the spring.

At the sight of the 'monster' he had to fight, Sasuke stared at it in disbelief, though his eyes did not show it. The creature that stood before him was this was a small silver haired cub with dark red eyes, a small, bushy tail, and a very excited look upon him. He had to fight..._This_? Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He couldn't fight that little thing. It was obvious that he had the upper hand here so why not just stick the disc on the cub's head?

Throwing caution in the air, Sasuke walked toward the little cub, who didn't seem to mind that a man with no facial expression whatsoever was walking towards him, held the cub in place, and stuck the disc on his head. Then, as he mentally started to count up to twenty five, the baby wolf seemed to stare into his eyes, as if he was trying to tell him something. When the seconds were over, the disc fell and the silver animal jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well, that wasn't too hard."

Through out that whole time, Naruto had stared unblinkingly at Sasuke, following his every movement. As Sasuke put the disc of the cub's head so easily, Naruto was a tad bit jealous since he hadn't gotten his own pet yet. Every time tried to catch one, even the weakest ones, they all managed to get away from him before the seconds were up. It wasn't fair to him, but he wouldn't show that itty bitty emotion of jealousy. He was so caught up in his own little world, that when Sasuke had suddenly said something, all he could say was," Whhaaa...??"

Sasuke glared. "Can't even say a full word..." He mumbled and sighed. Out loud he said,"Dobe, stop standing there like an idiot. I'd like to fight at least one monster before I log out."

That got Naruto's mind working again. "Huh?..Oh! Rrriigghhttt...Let's get movin'!"

They started to head toward the North again, into the deeper parts to look for a monster for onyx eyed teen. Naruto, Sasuke, and the little wolf (which Sasuke referred to as "Small Fry") finally managed to each get a good fight with different monsters. They rested near a waterfall after their fights, all three enjoying the peaceful and calming sound of the water falling.

All of a sudden, there was a different sound; the same sound that was made when Naruto materialized in front of Sasuke. The trio opened their eyes and stared at the bushes that started to rustle. An oversized chick suddenly stumbled out of the bushes, along with a person dressed in white. Both Naruto and Sasuke stood up and walked towards the yellow and white mess. _Reminds me of sunny side up eggs_, Naruto thought as he inwardly snickered, for the yellow thing was protectively being hugged by the white figure.

There was silence for a while before Naruto decided to speak. "Uh..Are you ok?"

"...Itai..." was the soft reply he got.

The anonymous person slowly stood up, rubbing the left arm as he/she did so. The oversized chick also got up; or rather, it rolled itself up with little cheeping sounds as it did so. The person in front of the swordsmen was shorter than them, with a beautiful white robe gracefully covering the person from head to toe, amazingly having not dirt on it from the fall. The white robe had sleeves long enough to cover the whole arm up to the fingertip, a large white hood that covered the face up to the chin, and a think white rope that tied tightly around the waist. Simple, yet beautiful.

As the white robed person turned his/her head at them, it took off the hood and finally showed the other two it's gender; female. The white robe she wore was loose on her, covering her feminine figure. She had short raven hair that went well with her lightly paled skin, two rare milky colored eyes, and the most innocent look on her face.

"Go-gomen...I-I didn't m-mean to interrupt you-your training session." She spoke so timidly and softly, bowing her head a little towards them.

Sasuke stayed silent, so Naruto decided to reply instead. With a grin, he told the girl, "No need to be sorry! We weren't training actually; we were just resting here."

"S-souka.." The head raised from the bow and looked at them with.

There was silence for a while until Naruto got a bit uncomfortable. So, he decided to say something yet again. "Oh! We haven't told you who we are yet! I'm Kube, the almighty and powerful swordsman!! Annnddd this bastard standing oh so silently is Roku, the swordsman with the sword up his butt instead."

Sasuke glared at Naruto while the girl giggled softly at the introduction Sasuke had been given.

"I-I'm Iris, a white mage." She said informed them softly.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "Seriously?! You got accepted to the White Mages guild??!! Only the best of the best healers are accepted there! Wow! I can't believe I've met one after just a few weeks of playing! They say that you guys don't come out of the guild building very much so I thought that-"

Naruto kept going on his little praising rant for a few more minutes until Sasuke got annoyed, smacked the back of his head, and said "Baka."

'Iris' giggled again at the scene and asked if she could join them and rest as well. Of course they (Naruto to be more precise) agreed to let her stay with them.

Sasuke was a bit suspicious of her at first, since she was a girl, but eased up a little when she didn't do anything odd during the first few minutes she as with them. They chatted (for Sasuke it was more 'hn'-ing , grunting and nodding) for a while about random topics, not really touching any information about their real lives. Naruto added her to his list of buddies and she did the same with the two of them; Sasuke didn't really want to add a 'buddy', but he decided to since she didn't seem that bad for a girl. It was early in the morning before the newly acquainted trio decided to sign off and get some shut eye.

After Sasuke had signed off, he sighed and took off the head gear. Maybe this game wasn't as bad as he thought it was. This was the first time he played with no girls stalking him in game ( even in simple one player or 2D games, obsessive girls managed to hack the system and chase his poor character ), and the first time he met a girl that was not affected by his looks at all. This game might be the best game he would ever play, his mind mused.

But how long would it take before the creepy teenage girls would find out?

* * *

Blehhh...I think this chapter wasn't too good T-T 

I rushed their meeting too so I'm kinda mad at myself right now... : (

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames shall be poked with a stick. : )

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto...if me did, me would do evil things to cherry blossom lady...-evil laugh-

Sorry for the late update...I was being lazy and this was all I could think of..

* * *

The small, but annoyingly loud clock started to beep so loudly, that it woke up the Uchiha. That was its purpose though; to wake up people. So, when it did, the onyx eyed teen groggily woke up, aggravated by the alarm like any other day, and cursed. He did not get as much sleep as he would've liked because of a certain 'best friend', and the memory of the time he had gone to sleep triggered his curses. If the Uchiha remembered correctly, which he obviously did because he's an _Uchiha_, the clock's time read 2:16 before he passed out on his extremely comfortable pillow. 

For the rest of the morning, the teen did everything groggily, with a line of curses here and there. Sasuke, who was now squeaky clean and eating food, had only gotten five hours of sleep because of the online game, which he referred to as the 'damn pokemon spin-off' in the morning. His mind seemed to detest his 'best friend' even more than usual from the lack of sleep. When he finished all that needed to be done, he left for school, a place where almost all the students looked upon as 'hell on earth'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto woke up to an alarm clock similar to his best friend's, and stood up slowly and sleepily. This teen was reluctant to leave his warm, soft, and comfortable blanket cocoon, but did so anyway, for he did not want his Father to come in and prod him with a stick; or worse, he would start reading out loud from one of his make out books. The blonde shuddered at the sudden thought of having that happen to him again, listening to the older one change voices and make sounds. It was a bit of an understatement to say that having that happen was horrifying.

When he finished the everyday morning routine, he was like a happy blob again, not caring, or even remembering, that he did not get much sleep that night/morning. After getting his pack, he left for K.H., which was luckily only a few blocks away from the fairly large apartment.

The bell rang right after the blue eyed teen got onto the school grounds, making him very lucky. As long as you got onto school grounds before the bell rang, you wouldn't be considered late. Classes did not start till 8:45, so even though there would be students late for school, they wouldn't be late from their classes and miss anything that happened.

xxxxxxxxxxx

School Info. (A/N: Skip at your own risk...)

xxxxxxxxxx

Konoha High was a wealthy high school that had a rather large amount of land. Because the high school only took up about one third of that land, the campus was shared with two other schools. One was an combined kindergarten and elementary school and the other was a university, which of course had two dorm buildings. The principles of each school made sure that there was either peace or no interaction at all between the students since it was a probability that the younger ones would be hurt by older students, though it hasn't happened yet. The Konoha structure was like any other school:

The first floor consisted of two gyms (one on both sides) and all the lockers, shower rooms, and changing rooms.

The second floor had the all regular classes. (algebra, physics, etc.)

The third had a couple of the regular classes and all the special classes. (music, art, lab, etc.)

The fourth contained empty classes used for different things. (clubs mostly)

The mess halls were a separate small building that was now used for things such as dances since students ate either out in the grassy areas of the campus, or inside the school somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End (A/N: All I can think of for the school...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since there was still time before classes started, Naruto decided to look for his raven haired friend who he happily dragged into the world of rpg, forgetting what he had promised Sasuke if the other did not like the game. After a few minutes of useless searching, the happy teen (who was now annoyed at his friend) decided to do what he did before in the game: Yell Sasuke's name out like lost child until he would appear.

"SSSSAAAA-" A hand muffled his yell.

A very annoyed voice spoke to the blonde.

"Seriously, use that puny brain of yours more often."

As the hand retracted, Naruto turned around and saw a face that seemed to match the tone of voice used.

"Arghh!! Will you stop sneaking up on me? This is the second time in a row, but I'm not gonna let you do it a third time!"

"Tch, it's not my fault you're so easy to sneak up on." The other stated.

"Hey, that's not true! Not many can sneak up on me! Remember when dog boy and Ino tried to sneak up on me? I noticed them sooo easily that the-AAAHHHHHHH!!! "

There was a loud thud and three bodies on the floor; two on top of one.

"What'd you say 'bout me and Ino not being sneaky?" A taunting male voice asked as he got up.

The other person that was on the ground giggled as she also got up. "What do you have to say bout that, The feminine voice was also taunting the blonde on the floor.

Naruto's head was buried in the grass from the impact of two bodies, and so when he got up and turned to look at them, it was no wonder why they were muffling a chuckle/giggle.

" I say that THAT was totally not fair at ALL! I mean, seriously you guys shouldn't surprise me like that! You should at least let me get ready before you smack me onto the grass." The reply ended with a 'humph', but what he said was unheard by the two who were still trying to contain a bubble of laughter from popping.

"Oi, Naruto, just so you know, that's the point of being sneaky; to_ not _be noticed by your target." Another teen with hair that reminded you of a pineapple decided to speak up for the two 'body smacking' teens.

"A-and you have -giggle- some d-dirt -giggle giggle- on y-your face -giggle-snort-giggle-." The girl informed the blonde a bit shakily from the giggle bubble in her.

"Oh, I do?" Naruto wiped his face with his long sleeves and looked at them, but it wasn't technically a smudge of dirt; it was more of a mud facial mask, but with soil and some grass here and there. "Aaaaaawwwwwwwww man! This is disgusting!!"

Suddenly he walked towards Sasuke's back, grabbed the other's black T-shirt, and was about to wipe his face. Sasuke, being Sasuke, swiftly turned around before the other's 'earth mask' could get on his shirt.

With a quick glare to the newly faced other, both he and the pineapple haired man said, "You do know there are washrooms inside the school." The two shared a quick eye lock.

'Dog boy' laughed. " Haha, what do ya know? There are minds that _do_ think alike, neh, Shikamaru?"

"Meh, at least I know I don't think as low as an idiot, neh, Kiba?" Shikamaru retorted, mimicking the other at the end of the sentence.

Kiba shouted. "HEEYY!!!"

Naruto snickered. The girl rolled her eyes at the blonde boy. " Naruto, you have _no_ right whatsoever to laugh; FYI, you're an idiot too."

"I say blehh to you Ino; bblleehhhh." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

Suddenly the bell rang, and as if it was a wake up call to Naruto's mind, he suddenly remembered what he told Sasuke the other day an smirked. Sasuke never forgot things like these, so since Naruto wasn't turned into a thing with tons of black circle lines, that meant that Sasuke, the **Uchiha**, actually like that game. Naruto felt proud of himself for being that smart as to connect those dots and so, he decided to hint to Sasuke that he knew.

As group of five walked to the designated class, (gym; technically a free period) Naruto suddenly started a conversation with the teen that _still_ had _that_aura around him.

"Soooo, Sssaasssukkkee, my friend, buddy-boy, homie, brotha from anotha motha, and all of that jazz...What is up?"

The teen that was addressed turned and stared at him for a few seconds. Naruto returned the stare. Then Sasuke moved his stare towards the ceiling.

"That's what's up."

Naruto pouted. "You know that's not what I mea-" The lights had suddenly turned off.

Ino, who was a bit frightened, shakily asked. " N-neh, w-why are the ligh-t-ts-s ou-ut? I-i-is someone playing a j-joke?"

"It may be just an electric power disturbance, a sudden power outage, or what you said Ino." Shikamaru stated.

They heard the other students talking amongst each other until a teacher's yell was heard.

"Everybody! Start exiting the building! The principle will explain everything after everyone's out!" There was silence after he told the students to exit, so, with a deep breath, he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR?! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THIS BUILDING OR I WILL FRIGGIN' DRAG YOU BY YOUR DAMN UNDERWEAR!!!!"

With that said, students started to dash towards the exits, leaving the building as soon as possible since they, especially the girls and the guys with briefs, did not want the scary chemistry teacher who gave off this creepy vibe to do that.

Soon, everyone was in front of the school, chatting about what just happened and everything else they wanted to talk about. After a while, a lady with light blonde hair, similar to Ino's, walked towards them with a megaphone. As students saw her, silence started come over the once loud group of students, and they made way for her as she walked towards the stand in the middle of the mob. When she got there, the megaphone moved towards her mouth and she began to talk.

* * *

Wahahahaha!!! This was ten times worse than I thought it was!! I feel soo bad for making you guys read this!! TT 

I promise the next one will be better! And longer!!! PPPrroommiisssee!!!!!!

-sniffles- Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames will be stared at...-sniffles-

reviews please.. -does the Puss in Boots eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

Ho ho ho! You're in for a surprise when you read this -insert evil laugh here-

I hope you enjoy this chapter. : ) My little mind worked hard to think of a Hinata pairing not many really think of!

Once again, I hope you enjoy, and though I've fallen in love with the Hinata pairing I found, rest assured this'll be a SasuHina..Unless some of you start to like this pairing I have found. -giggle giggle-

-Ahem- I also forgot to thank my reviewers before so to:

**cls ( the anonymous), Masumi-Chan, ofnonimportance, Paranoia Stricken, Danimals21**

You guys are awesome and therefore shall receive a lollipop since there are no more cookies x)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

The fist that had knocked on the oak door retreated to the side of the figure and waited for someone to answer the door.

_Silence._

For three minutes there was silence in front of an oak door in the hallway, save for the tapping noises made by the figure standing on the welcome mat of the red painted door. Sighing, the figure's well built arm reached towards the top of the door where there was a hidden small dirty key that was suppose to be used for emergencies only.

_Eh, she won't mind...I think._ The figure inserted the key and twisted the knob, opening the passage to the large, dark, but cozy apartment. A hand blindly searched for the switch on the wall to right, shedding light throughout the space of the apartment one would call the living room, and closed the door afterwards. The unknown guest walked silently across the living room, being very careful not to hit anything, and opened the door located across the room quietly so that the individual who owned the apartment would not wake.He walked inside and gently sat down next to the sleeping beauty occupying the bed. She was truly a beauty; Her long raven hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head went well with her lightly pale milky skin and slightly parted red lips, and her white pajamas and soft blanket covered the perfect curves she had.

Slowly, the peaceful eyelids opened as her left cheek felt a familiar hand caressing it. The milky eyes that were revealed looked at the figure in front of her with a soft smile gracing her lips as the figure's onyx eyes found hers and smiled back as well. Though it was dark in her room, the girl could see the other clearly; His short raven hair was messily spiked as usual, the lightly tanned skin and built body he had was mostly covered up by his navy long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and goggles around the neck, and the onyx orbs he held gazed at her softly.

The male bent down towards her, with his lips hovering over her ear. "Good morning, Hina-chan." His whisper tickled her ear and she giggled as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "How was your sleep?"

She poked the tip of his nose after he retreated back to his old position. "It was good until you came in and ruined it. So much for beauty sleep." She made an attempt to look mad when he laughed at her last sentence. "What's so funny mister?"

The boy chuckled a bit more before he replied. "You, little missy, don't need anymore beauty sleep."

Her pout caused him to laugh once again. "Hm. See if I care when we go out and I look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"Aww,"He pinched both her cheeks that still had baby fat on them. "No need to be mean to Quasimodo; He's never done anything wrong. And besides, you're already beautiful, why would you need beauty sleep, Snow White?" He brushed his lips against hers.

A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "A-Anyway, why are you back so early?" He placed a hand on top of his heart and looked hurt.

"You hurt me Hinata! What's so wrong with me coming back early to see my darling girlfriend?"

She lightly laughed. "You know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you usually stay there working on the latest project until seven in the morning, and then your boss gives you the day off since you're a hard worker." Her bed hair was messed up even more as he ruffled her hair.

"You know me too well." The raven haired man leaned back on the chair. "Well, we finished the project earlier than we expected so we have the next month and a half off." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"And?" Hinata urged him to continue.

"Aanndd, since your school gave you the next two weeks off, I thought that maybe I could introduce you to my cousins." He ended with a cheerful tone, grin still in tact.

She raised and eyebrow and cocked her head to the side cutely. "Your cousins?"

"Yup. They live in the next city." The goggle wearing guy told her. "But, I mean, if you don't want to go, we don't need to. I know you aren't to good at interacting with people you don't really know, so I'm not gonna pu-"

"It's fine." She interrupted him with a soft smile. He looked at her with an expression that was asking if Hinata was sure, and she nodded firmly. "I'd be happy to meet them."

"Hm, I wonder about that. They don't talk very much." He informed her. "And one's a player, while the other's...very anti-social. I wonder how they've ever dealt with each other."

Hinata had managed to worm her way onto his lap and snuggled his chest. "They're brothers; They have their ways."

"Hmm..I guess so." The boy chuckled. "Ah, I'm thinking again. You always seem to bring out all the sides of me, Hyuuga Hinata. I even surprise myself sometimes."

Once again, a smile formed on her lips and she snuggled some more. "That's of the reasons why I'm your girlfriend. Silly Uchiha Obito..."

"Uh..Trix are for kids?" Obito tried to finish the sentence she trailed off with.

She laughed lightly and agreed. "Yup, Trix are for kids."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond teen stretched like a cat on his best friend's couch and sighed happily.

"Wow, I can't believe the old lady gave us the rest of the week off! This is the best day EVER!" Naruto seemed to forget everything except what the principle had told them earlier that day.

_'Good morning everyone! I'm sorry about the sudden electrical glitch in school that seems to have shaken up most of you.' She cleared her throat before she continued.' Water pipes have been going through under our school for a while now, as some of you may know. But, as most of you may not know, it seems that two of the pipes have been broken for a while now. The water from the pipes have never done much harm; Over time though, they have managed to find a way into the basement of the school, damage the main electric system, and flood half of the basement. Because of this, I am here to inform you that there will be no school for the rest of the week until we fix the basement. It's not certain that we will have it done by next Monday, but do not worry about that till later. You are all dismissed.' The principle was a busy woman, and so she left right after her small announcement, calling all the teachers to follow her._

_Ino wiped the nonexistent sweat from her forehead. 'Oh, whew, I thought it was something worse than that. Humph, I can't believe I got all worried for nothing!'_

_A yawn came from the pineapple head teen. 'You seemed more scared than worried to me.' _

_'Oh shut up!' The scary blond jumped onto Shikamaru's back and repetitively hit him on the head._

_The blond teen and the dog boy laughed at the scene in front of them._

_'You guys are so,-' Kiba stopped mid-sentence as his eyes found their way to a figure walking to them. 'Shit, Naruto! It's my sister, hide me!' He attempted to use Naruto as a shield, but before he could,-_

_'KKIIBBAAA!! GET OVER HERE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY DOGS ON YOU!' Sure, Kiba may like dogs, but his sister's were just plain scary. She trained them like a commander would train his soldiers and would use them for two things; guarding her house and attacking her brother. Kiba, being not match to those scary dogs, magically found a white flag and walked towards her with his head drooped down._

_'Ah, one down.' Naruto said out of the blue. He turned his head towards the two that were fighting. 'How 'bout you guys? Got anythin' to do?'_

_'I think I'll go shopping with Temari.' _

_'I'm gonna go home and sleep.'_

_'Blah! Fine, go do your own thing, I guess we're hanging out again, neh, Sasuke?' He turned his head, but saw no Uchiha. 'Damn that bastard! He already left!' Naruto sprinted towards Sasuke's apartment and opened the door. 'Bastard! What the hell is your pro-' He stopped and looked around. 'Sasuke?' The door opened._

_'Idiot.' 'Eh? how am I an idiot? It's not my fault you're slow!'_

_'It's your fault you're stupid though.' The Uchiha retorted._

_'Why you-'_

"Why are you here again?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at the fact that Naruto had been saying that line over times in the past hour.

" 'Cuz I'm bored." The apartment door opened and a male with features similar to Sasuke, except for the fact that he had long hair, walked in.

'Hey." Was the first word that came out of the male's mouth.

"Hey Itachi! How was your date with uh.." Naruto tried to remember her name."...uh...Sona, was it?"

Itachi chuckled as he took off his coat and placed it on the chair. "Close. Her name's Sara." The man went into the room next to Sasuke's and came out a few minutes later in black pants and a white T-shirt. "The date went well, I suppose. I've been helping her relieve some of her boyfriend stress."

"Hmm..That's what you say all the time when you got out almost all the time. You've practically done half of the female population!"

"Actually, I've only done one fourth."

"Sicko, you actually keep count." Naruto made a disgusted face.

" 'Course I do. For future purposes." Itachi reasoned with him.

"Ssuuree, anyways-" A ring from the house phone had the three heads turning, but none wanted to answer. Finally, it went on voicemail.

_Beep_

_'You guys suck, you know that? At least answer the phone every now and then.' _The person on the other line sighed.

_'Anyway, My girlfriend and I are gonna visit you! That's right, we are going to visit you. So make the apartment pretty and nice by Wednesday, 'Kay Itachi? And if you hit on her I swear that you will never be able to please a woman again. Got that? Bye bye!'_ The other ended on a cheery tone.

Silence engulfed the three for a while, until Sasuke went into his room.

Naruto snickered. "What are you waiting for 'tachi? Go make the house all pretty now."

Itachi glared at the blond. "Ha ha. Now get out Blondie."

"Meanie." Naruto left right after he stuck his tongue out at Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata watched as her boyfriend did some modifications on her character.

_I don't want people seeing how beautiful you are now and then take you away from me._ He told her one time.

Uchiha Obito, her boyfriend for eight months now, worked in a well known gaming company known as _Kyoushu_. He knew the ins and outs of most games and always modified Hinata's character when she played online games that showed her true face. It's not like he modifies her to look ugly so that people stay away from her; He only changes the little parts, making her look like she was younger than she really was so that people wouldn't bother her as much since in games like these, other players tend to ignore the young ones most of the time. Hinata was grateful for that since she didn't like to stick out.

"There, it's done!" He stated both proudly and happily, but his glory was interrupted by the sound of _Here in Your Arms _Hinata had set as his ring tone. Checking the caller ID, the Uchiha gave her an apologetic look and mouthed the word _Boss_ before exiting the room after she nodded in understanding.

Hinata logged into her account and put on the head gear, noticing that he had made her hair a bit longer, shortened her robe because her character had been tripping on it lately, and made her staff have a sharp end just in case something happened to her magic.

She was inside the White Mages guild, trying to perfect her potion when a pop up on the right side of the screen told her that Roku was on. Deciding that she should start being less shy in order to make Obito proud, she messaged him and asked if he wanted to meet up somewhere.

In the other city, Sasuke was pondering whether he should meet up with Iris or not. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to meet up with her, they met near the town square's fountain.

"O-Ohayou, Roku-san." She greeted him in her shy voice again. He nodded towards her as his greeting and noticed something.

"You're hair grew."

* * *

Awww, isn't that sweet? Sasuke noticed!! chu chu chu 

**Here in Your Arms** is not mine, it is owned by **HelloGoodbye** (who treat it with love and care)

..I..don't really know what to say for this chapter. It was just suddenly thought of..so..yeah.. Tell me if there's anything wrong with it!

Reviews are loved, Constructive criticisms are accepted, and Flames are used to burn things x)

Some ideas would be nice too. xD


End file.
